VAMPIRE MEMORIES
by RAKELOOVE
Summary: ESTA HISTORIA ES NARRADA POR SASUKE DE COMO SU VIDA COMENZO A CAMBIAR Y COMENZARON A PASARLE COSAS, PERO QUIEN DIRIA QUE TODO ESO YA ESTABA EN SU SANGRE . SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

Los cielos comenzaron a oscurecerse la multitud enloquecía corría con antorchas en las manos

Los demonios estas entre nosotros gritaban los ancianos mirando las llamas:- quémenlas y que ellos mueren con las llamas

**********************************************************************  
Hace algunos días había comenzado a pasar sucesos extraños en un pequeño pueblo de konoha, se habían encontrado cuerpo con dos marcas en sus cuellos, se puso un toque de queda para que la gente no saliera de noche, para salvar sus vidas, al principio si cesaron los ataques pero volvieron el doble, ahora asta en sus propias moradas ya no era seguro ya que también los atacaban en sus camas mientras dormían.

Temieron por las doncellas que eran las que más atacaban a mujeres bellas del pueblo, se estaban quedando sin mujeres.

Los hombres enloquecieron y se levantaron y comenzaron a quemar casas de extraños y matar a hombres sospechosos.

Terminada la noche muy pocas familias habían sobrevivido a la desesperación de los hombres…muy pocas

Pasaron los meses y el pequeño pueblo se reconstruyo y comenzó a llegar gente del extranjero, gente adinerada que compraba terrenos y hacían enormes casas, eso favoreció el pueblo y se enriqueció.

Con que eso paso----dice una voz cerrando un pergamino que acababa de leer ---ya no recordaba los años que habían pasado esa noche en la cual---se levanto de su cama y camino hacia un espejo , estaba oscuro pero una pequeña vela iluminaba lo suficiente para mostrar su reflejo en el espejo, un hombre alto , piel blanca como el mármol, sus ojos negros y un color azul oscuro, era muy hermoso ----esa noche me creo aquel hombre tas perdonarle la vida, si yo antes no lucia así era un ser humano, mi mujer había muerto dormida en sus aposentos, por un demonio , esa noche varios hombre y yo salimos a destruir todo, yo había quemado varias casa matado hombre asta que llegue a una casa alejada del pueblo, vi a un hombre huir y lo seguí

***FLASH BACK***

Hijo de puta detente---corría hacia el

El hombre se escondió dentro de la casa, lo tenia atrapado no se escaparía, entre en la casucha y mire estaba todo oscuro se escuchaban pasos en el techo, mira hacia arriba y dispare---salgan malditos---risas se escucharon en todo la casa estaba rodeado, comencé a estresarme sentía las miradas, me sentía una presa asechada, comencé a temblar y cerro los ojos al sentir la respiración detrás de mi ya estaba preparado para morir cuando una vela ilumino la pequeña casa, no había nadie tenia que salir di un paso atrás y me disponía a correr pero quede paralizado frente de mi un hombre alto con las facciones toscas y blanco a tal punto de parecer un fantasma su cabello era negro y sus ojos de un miel.

Que pasa ahora---dice el hombre cogiendo mi rostro---que paso con el hombre que venia atrás de mí.

Por más que quería decir palabra me había congelado ante ese ser

Me miraba fijamente, me examino y comenzó a reírse----tu, tu serás

Había dejado de temblar---yo, seré que---dije fuerte mente mientras me preparaba para dispararle

Eso te será imposible, no me puedes matar con eso----me miro sonriente---tu que odias, a mi especie, tu que deseas verme muerto, matarme con tus manos ----me miro antes de proseguir----y sabes que es lo que yo quiero

No soportaba ese rostro comencé a llenarme de furia---NO DESEO SABER QUE ES LO QUE DESEAS ASQUEROSA BESTIA y sin pensarlo dos veces le escupí en su cara y Sali corriendo, corrí como nunca pero fui detenido casi apunto de llegar al pueblo el me había atrapado me tenia atrapado entre sus brazos, me apretaba cada vez mas fuerte y comenzó a reírse

Sabes lo que yo quiero----me mostró sus colmillos----hacerte uno de los nuestro----tras decir esto mi grito ahogado invadió el lugar, sus colmillos se habían enterrado en mi cuello, podía sentir como mi sangre era succionada, mi vida era extraída, comienzo a sentirme débil , mi corazón latía rápido asta el punto de apenas escucharlo, en eso caigo al suelo

Todo me daba vueltas, tenia ganas de vomitar, y vi como se mordía su muñeca y de ella salía sangre, me miro y yo trate de ponerme en pie---------no…aléjate---NOOO

El me tomo de mi cabello y me abrió la boca donde su sangre caí por mi garganta----esta es un favor que te hago, amado mió-----mis ojos se cerraron y de pronto mi corazón dejo de latir y un calor increíble me invadió me remaban las venas, me levante y comencé a gritar de dolor, mis ojos me ardían mi piel, parecía que me quemaban vivo me tire al suelo y comencé a rodar y de pronto el dolor desapareció, abrí mis ojos , todo lo veía diferente , los colores eran sorprendentes, creo que me quede media hora mirando una pequeña mariposa que estaba muerta en el suelo, sus colores eran tan hermosos-----será mejor que te acostumbres a tus nuevos ojos, mi acompañante-----

Esa voz, Salí de mi trance y lo mire, mire mis manos ----que me has hecho ----el camino hacia mi

Te e dado vida eterna, te di un gran poder------yo me aleje de el ----esto no es un poder es una maldición, por que, por que lo has hecho…yo….yo no quería convertirme en esto--------el sonrió y me tomo del rostro---eso dices ahora pero después me lo agradecerás, ahora es hora de aprender, mi pequeño aprendiz, te enseñare todo lo que se, me escuchaste bien-----no sabia que responder caí de rodillas.

****fin del flash back****

Ese bastando…pero tengo que agradecerle…en verdad esta inmortalidad que me brindo fue de mucha ayuda, pero como no todo es perfecto , si puedo morir, no por la edad ya que así me quedare con esta apariencia que tengo y aun que no lo parezca tengo 80 años pero parezco de 18 esa edad tenia al convertirme en vampiro.

Sigues aquí-----dijo una voz detrás de el----pensé que ya te habías dormido

Lo mire y camine hacia mi ataúd y me acosté lentamente antes de cerrarlo el me detiene

No puedes dejarlo pasar verdad, aun estas dolido---cierra mi ataúd----que recuerdos no crees….sasuke.

Maldito----y caí dormido

***********************************************  
Será mejor que te levantes---dice tocando mi ataúd

No molestes---trate de cerrar los ojos pero abrió mi ataúd

Tenemos que comenzar a comer----me miro----vamos

Sin mas Salí de mi ataúd y me fui con mi maestro a vagar por las calles, se que puedo decir que ser un vampiro es algo maldito y que mi vida fue un infierno desde aquel día, pero también tiene su parte positiva , mis ojos han podido ver el cambio del tiempo ya que no muchos hombres pueden llegara a los 80 años , mis oídos han escuchado las maravillas de esta tierra y mi olfato , como odio este don ya k puedo oler lo apestoso que hueles los humanos, a sus propios miados y sus sexos

Vamos sasuke esta noche tomaremos un cambio, hoy comeremos aquí ---apunto a un burle, se escuchaban risas de mujeres y se podía ver a los hombres sonriendo y acariciando los cuerpo de las chicas, unos haciéndolo en una esquina y otros solo se masturbaban al no poder pagar esos favores

Aquí----dije al entrar

Asi es hace años k no tocamos a una mujer, ahora si nos divertiremos con esto, 2 mujeres hermosas se acercaron a nosotras , tomaron nuestas manos y nos introdujeron en una sala donde mujeres y hombres estaban tomando, 2 mas se nos acercaron y una de ellas tomo mi rostro

Pero que bello eres, no te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo-------otra mujer la avienta----yo lo vi primero zorra tu regresa con aquel gordo

Casi no vienen chicos tan hermosos como ustedes

Me molesto ver su entupido rostro---hmp----y mire hacia otra dirección

Venimos por el mejor servicio, queremos a las chicas mas guapasy mejor dotadas de este burle  
Y que nosotras no somos lo bastante buenas para ustedes

Quiero hablar con su patrona----me miera y nos sentamos un mesa no muy limpia, el lugar olía muy mal entre cuerpos y perfumes de todo tipo.

Una mujer mayor de curvas grandes llego asta nosotros----que desean caballeros

Deseamos a mujeres bellas y con buenas curvas, pero también que aun no sean manoseadas

Esta diciendo usted vírgenes---miro a una chica que se encontraba atrás de ella

Si a si es-----me volvió a mirar ---espero que tengas

Si claro que tengo ustedes dos no son los únicos que han venido a pedirme de ese tipo

Más le vale que no me traiga a una impura por que se distinguir ----saka una bolsita de sus ropas----pagare muy bien si cumple con mis exigencias

La señora se marcho

No deseo comer aquí----dije cansado de todo aquello, el me tomo del rostro y me dijo----te gustara mi pequeño acompañante

Como odiaba a esa persona, era arrogante y traicionero era una serpiente, la cual dan ganas de aplastar pero sabes que son peligrosas, en estos años el no me ha hablado de otros vampiros ni e llegado a ver otros, no se muchas cosas de lo que puedo y no puedo hacer

Mis chicas las guiaran a unos cuartos donde esperan las chicas----dice la mujer mayor, aun que este vieja a un era bella

Las dos mujeres nos introdujeron a dos cuartos yo me separe de el y entre en una cuarto alumbrado por velas, mire en su interior y una mujer, muy hermosa de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes me miraba asustada desde la cama, tenia la cara muy limpia pero había llorado, la mujer que me llevo ahí cerro la puerta tras de ella y yo quede sola con aquella mujer

La chica cerró los ojos esperando a que yo me lanzara como un lobo sobre tan hermoso festín, pero después abrió los ojos poco a poco y me miro en la misma posición en la cual había llegado

Usted no va a tomarme---dijo la chica con sus hermosos labios rojos

Quieres que te tome dije fríamente

Eso es lo que hacen ustedes no es así---------me miro-------no exactamente no me apetece tocarte ni hacerte mía.


	2. Chapter 2

***********************CAPITULO 2 **************************

Entonces a que ha venido usted---dijo sorprendida  
Yo solo e venido por una cosa a este lugar----camine hacia ella y ella me miro como aquellas chicas que me tope hace un rato, como odiaba esa mirada, me senté a su lado y tome su cuello, cuando hice aquello su cuerpo se tenso.----usted es hermoso

Eso crees---dije mirando su cuello

Si y que es lo que ha venido---dijo muy nerviosa

Yo solo e venido -----pase mi mano por su boca---a comer---- y hundí mis dientes en su cuello , la chica trato de gritar pero ya tenia su boca tapada, succione esa deliciosa sangre, que tengo que decirles que la sangre de una doncella sabe deliciosa, tiene un sabor mas delicado, la chica dejo de luchar y perdió la vida. Limpie mis labios y me levante, todo aquello era muy aburrido.

Acomode a la chica y limpie su cuello, la desnude y la deje sobre la cama y Salí de ese lugar, deje el dinero y Salí sin esperar a mi maestro, pero aun que me alejara de el siempre podía sentirlo y saber donde estaba, si yo podía saber eso el también

Camine por las calles de kohona , esas que ni piedras tenían , era solo tierra , tantos años , seguí caminado y pase por la zona mas adinerada , enormes y hermosas casas rodeados de guardias , camine entre aquellas, y me detuve al mirar un carruaje al parecer una familia acababa de llegar de un viaje los guardias bajaban el equipaje, camine aun lado de el y algo llamo mi atención , aun que no se veía el interior del carro por que cortinas lo tapaban, puede miara unos ojos sumamente bellos, esmeralda, me miraban atentamente, no les tome importancia y continué con mi camino

Niña----venga es hora de entrar a la casa

Nana, lo has visto---dijo la chica aun mirando por la cortina

No niña, que ha visto usted---dice extendiendo su mano para que la chica salierade esa oscuridad, la niña le da su mano y al salir una hermosa chica se mostro, tenia el cabello rosado con un hermoso vestido blanco y guantes blanco con una pequeña bolsita, su cabello se encontraba suelto y su piel era blanca como el mármol y sus labios grandes y rojizos

Que pasa niña---dice acomodando el vestido de su niña

Es que e visto a un hermoso fantasma

Pero que a dicho usted----dice a asustada la mujer----esas cosas no existen niña, si sus padres la oyeran…ohh dios

La chica comenzó a reírse----oh nana, sea lo que aya visto era hermoso

Niña, será mejor que ya entre

Pero antes de entrar sus ojos pudieron sentir que aun que muy lejos se encontraba ya  
Aquel ser extraño, el la miraba…  
hmp----y continué caminando esa mirada de nuevo, pero…esta…era diferente

Es bella no lo crees---dice orochimaru atrás de mi----su belleza es grande

Para mi todas son iguales---seguí caminando

Orochimaru camino detrás de mí ----y que tal la mujer de hoy no fue deliciosa

Da igual-----le mire y vi como se detenía ----que pasa

Han llegado----dice mirando detrás de mi

Quienes---mire detrás y abrí mis ojos 2 hombres de negro se encontraban parados a pocos metros de mi

Deseamos que nos acompañen---dijo uno de ellos sin mostrar su rostro, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

Orochimaru me miro y los seguimos

Que esta pasando pensé que no había mas vampiros en esta zona

Eso es lo que pensabas, pero están aquí antes k llegáramos nosotros solo que tu no los puedes sentir pero ellos a nosotros si

Llegamos hasta un teatro el cual estaba mostrando una obra, entramos, estaba lleno el lugar , nos encaminaron por unas escaleras y nos llevaron asta un balcón en el cual nos dejaron

Solo esperen a que la obra termine----y se marcharon

Mire atento la obra, eran todos vampiros todos esos actores eran vampiros, abrí mis ojos sorprendido, era una historia de la muerte, la muerte se había enamorado de una mortal, lo cual estaba prohibido , la chica había aparecido desnuda en lo que parecía un bosque el cual eL la esperaba, ella parecía aturdida y le rogaba que no la matara

La ausencia se quedo callada los caballeros se excitaban al ver a una mujer desnuda

Por favor no me mates---dice la chica rubia y de ojos azules

Que no deseas morir----dice la muerte mirando el cielo

No a un no es mi hora, aun debo vivir mas

Tu hora, que es la vida mi querida, que es vivir mas, que tiempo es el que pides

Mi tiempo eso pido---se levántala chica y camina hacia el publico---ayúdeme alguien ----yo pude ver las marcas en sus manos esos dos agujeros , ella no estaba actuando , era un ser mortal.

Dos hombres aparecieron y la tomaron de las manos mientras que otras comenzaron a cantar y brincar como almas en pena rodeando a la muerte.

La chica mira a la muerte y se levanta casi hipnotizada y lo besa en los labios

La muerte levanta el rostro y sube sus manos por el cuerpo asta estar en su cuello el cual inclina -----muere, en mis brazos amada mía, que la vida se nos valla a los dos, que el tiempo se detenga para ambos.

Y la muerde

Los demás comienzan a caer y miran a la muerte…uno de ellos se levanta y camina y abraza a la pareja de enamorados y los tapa con una capa negra la cual cae al suelo

Los espectadores se asombran por que la muerte y la chica habían desaparecido y cae el telón, todos se levantan y comienzan a aplaudir.

Yo quede mirando aun el escenario, como era que no se dieran cuenta que eso no era una actuación y que la muerte si había arrebatado la vida de esa chica


	3. Chapter 3

*******************CAPITULO 3**********************

Yo me quede mirando----acompáñenme----dijo una voz detrás de mi, voltee a mirar al hombre que hace rato nos había encaminado asta el balcón

Orochimaru camino y yo lo seguí bajamos asta el escenario, las personas se marchaban dando su opinión de la obra que les había parecido exquisita, no deje de mirar a ese hombre misterioso

Pasamos el escenario y caminamos por un pasillo donde los actores estaban tendidos o cambiándose de ropas, nos miraban atentamente cada movimiento, unos comenzaron a susurrar y una mujer esbelta de cabellos rubios y ojos azules se acerco a mi con gran curiosidad----de nuevo es estupida mirada----pensé de nuevo

Que hermoso eres-----me mira y toca mi rostro y yo me separo-----nunca había visto tanta belleza en un vampiro----comenzó a reírse como loca y dar vueltas a mi alrededor

Ino ----dice el hombre que nos encaminaba

La chica se detuvo----ahí nunca dejas que me divierta ----se detuvo y nosotros seguimos adelante con aquel hombre

Orochimaru no decía nada, y eso me desesperaba por que razón teníamos que seguirle por que no podía largarme, estaba a punto de pronunciar palabra cuando nos detuvimos y la puerta de un cuarto se abrió, mire en su interior y quede sorprendido, un hombre se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio detrás de libros , un chico se encontraba a su lado, el pequeño estaba pálido, en cuanto el hombre podría decirles que era un ser hermoso facciones delicada, tenia el cabello plateado, sus ojos eran negros pero con la luz de las velas daba un tono purpura, nos miramos la verdad no supe cuanto tiempo pero me parecieron horas, después Sali del encanto y me sente junto a orochimaru que ya habia tomado asiento.

Orochimaru, veo que te has hecho de un compañero---me mira---y que paso con el otro el primero al que creaste

No lo recuerdo----en ese momento lo mire, había tenido otro compañero antes que yo, que le habra pasado

Cual era su nombre….a si…kabuto----orochimaru miro detenidamente al hombre------a kabuto, buen chico, ya no podía enseñarle nada mas y se marcho buscando algo nuevo

Hubo un silencio yo me quede mirando al pequeño, no era un vampiro como nosotros era un humano me sorprendí pude ver las mordidas en su cuello y en sus muñecas, no comprendia , que hacia ahí ese pequeño

Konohamaru, ya es muy noche, es hora de que te vallas a dormir----el niño dejo la charola y camino hacia el y lo beso en los labios y se colgó de su cuello----el le di un beso en la frente y lo soltó y el chico salio del cuarto

Quede sorprendido, acaso el lo manipulaba, que hacia un vampiro con un ser humano, le mire queria saber en realidad quien era ese hombre enfermo

Y el----dice mirándome a mi---es tu nuevo acompañante orochimaru

Asi es kakashi, su nombre es----no lo deje terminar y me presente yo mismo estaba arto de estar callado y parecer como aquel niño como un sirviente----mi nombre es sasuke

Los dos me miraron y kakashi sonrió----sasuke , sabes tienes una extraña mirada, soledad, venganza eso es lo que veo en tus ojos

Quien era ese hombre-----eso cree usted, pues pueda que si

Orochimaru levanto la vista----dime por que nos has llamado

Solo para saludarte viejo amigo---sonrio y me miro

Por que , mataron a esa joven----habia hablado-----a te refieres a la obra, por que asi lo deseamos es una buena manera de alimentarnos , pero nos da mas placer que otros seres vean la muerte de uno de ellos con sus propios ojos, pensando que es una obra mas.

Asi termino la noche en aquel lugar orochimaru y yo nos encontrábamos ya en las calles de konoha, el caminaba a mi lado demasiado callado de lo normal y yo no deseaba hablar del tema , solo quería llegar a mi ataúd y dormir

No dejare que me lo quite—dice por fin

Que te quite que---dije sin importancia

A ti---el se detuvo pero yo seguí caminando

Por que---me detuve sin verle---el nos sito para conocerte a ti, para saber como era ese nuevo ser que habia creado y se que vio lo mismo que yo vi en ti

La verdad no me importa que fue lo que ustedes vieron en mi, yo no les pertenezco ni a el ni a ti, solo estoy con tigo para aprender pero cuando me aburras me iré, así que entiéndalo bien---seguí mi camino

El me sonrio y camino junto a mi sin contestarme asta el siguiente día

Me levante orochimaru golpeaba mi ataud----levántate ya que es hora de ir a comer, no sabes pero tengo un hambre, hoy me apetece un pequeño, su sangre es muy dulce

Me levante y me vestí---ahora deseas eso, pero yo no

Esta noche deseo comer solo----no se como paso pero orochimaru me había tomado del hombro y me habia empujado---tu no te separaras de mi lo entiendes

Me solte---que tienes miedo de que me valla con el otro, pues quiero que recuerdes que no soy de nadie y no me ire con el, así que quédate tranquilo y vete a comer a tu inocente criatura que yo me iré por algo mejor---dije irónico ese tema me aburría

El me miro interrogante no sabia si creerme, pero la verdad no me importaba, me soltó y sonrió---esta bien sasuke, solo quiero que te cuides por que es muy rencoroso

Yo me marche dejando a orochimaru nunca pensé que no le vería mas dentro de un largo tiempo,

Seguí mi caminata en busca de algún hombre ebrio o alguna mujer que me ofrezca sus placeres, miraba a mi alrededor hombre sucios, talvez muertos pero olían por igual, mi primera victima fue una mujer que se acerco a mi esperando que aceptara coger con ella en un esquina de la calle yo la seguí asta la esquina y mientras que ella se levantaba la falda para enseñarme sus glúteos yo la tome del cuello y la mordí, pero no logro sesear mi hambre y fui por otra victima, caminaba y no se como llegue a esa casa de la noche anterior donde había visto el carruaje con esa chica dentro , me pareció divertido ir por ella y beberme su sangre pero arriba de la gran pared vi hacia los cuartos y ahí en la ventana se encontraba esa chica mirándome atentamente, como si supiera que yo iría a verla esa misma noche , me sorprendí y nos quedamos viendo ella no se movía ni yo, en eso vi que se movían sus labios abrí los ojos y me marche de ese lugar

Moví la cabeza para quitarme aquella chica y seguí caminando en eso sentí que alguien me seguía sus pasos eran ligeros casi sin poder tocar el suelo, me detuve y el también, volví a caminar y de nuevo esos pasos, me volví a detener pero ahora mire hacia atrás y no vi a nadie volví al frente y ahí parado frente a mi estaba un vampiro que sonreía

Por que me has estado siguiendo---dije y lo mire atentamente----por que me has seguido dice el, por que me has seguido tu a mi

Yo---esa persona esta loca, me enfade y continué caminando el estaba jugando con migo

Aun me sigues---dice el chico aun lado de mi

Déjame en paz si no te matare----matarme tu----me tomo de mi ropa y me tiro al suelo pero yo reaccione y lo empuje lanzándolo por los aires asta una pared la cual el se puso de pie inclinado---un vampiro muy violento, por eso te quiere..Por eso nos gustas---con que se trata de eso, dile a tu jefe que nunca me iré con el que me deje, esto me enfada

El hombre brinco y callo de manos y camino con ellas asta mi---el no es mi jefe nadie lo es…solo quiero conocerte, el que me reemplazo---yo mire sorprendido, su reemplazo acaso se trataba de kabuto---?

Asi es. Yo soy otro ser que a creado esa asquerosa serpiente ---dio un gran salto y callo de pies

Nos quedamos viendo----no veo gran poder en ti, pareces un debilucho---me habienta

No vuelvas a tocarme -----no vuelvas a tocarme

Le mire y brinque asta la pared de una casa y continue con mi camino

Sigue tu camino sasuke, que el ya no estará contigo y ten mas cuidado

El no me sigui pero esas palabras que querían decir acaso orochimaru se habia marchado, no me importo en lo mas mínimo si lo mataron o algo no me interesaba mire a una presa sentada en una banca y me lancé alimentarme

Era un joven que tenia una botella en mano, le incline su cuello y comencé a beber ya apunto de terminar me di cuenta que el sabor no era el mismo, me separe de el mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, que habia tomado, en eso escucho risas detrás de mi , voltee agarrándome el cuello no podía respirar bien y los vi junto a mi los chicos de la obra me estaban rodeando----que le han dado a ese hombre

Te gusta mi hermoso vampiro----dice la chica rubia ino

Yo caí de rodillas—malditos

Es una pequeña droga que es para nosotros como un veneno, le hemos dado muy poco así que no te preocupes tu no puedes morir por eso

Que desean----dije casi apunto de perder la conciencia

Te deseamos a ti----caí desmayado


	4. Chapter 4

Abrí los ojos lentamente me dolía mi cabeza y los colmillos tenia tantas ganas de probar sangre, en eso recordé como me habían atrapado esos enfermos mentales, que les pasaba por me habían atrapado, no tenían el derecho todo esto era demasiado raro, lo que me dijo ese kabuto y lo de mi maestro es demasiado raro, le habrán matado.  
Me quede pensando asta k decidí salir a investigar que era lo que pasaba, pero me sorprendí al ver k no podía salir de ese baúl---malditos me han atrapado---levante mis rodillas y con un gran golpe se abrió y de un gran salto Salí de esa prisión mire a mi alrededor estaba solo en un cuarto, pero con ninguna puerta me habían dejado atrapado, eso me enojo y comencé a mirar y encontré sementó fresco ---estupidos eso no podrá detenerme---dije en voz baja y sin pensarlo eche el muro abajo, la tierra se levanto y no pude ver nada, en eso una mano me sujeta y me jala

Guarda silencio, si no vendrán de nuevo---esa voz, entramos a un cuarto el cual el cerró y me quede parado viéndolo ---por que has encerrado  
El me mira y me sonríe---yo no te he encerrado----se supone que tu eres el jefe de ellos  
Camina hacia los libros---su jefe, esos no tienen jefe solo me tienen respeto ya que mas viejos que ellos, solo eso  
Entonces por que me han atrapado, que a pasado con orochimaru----dije casi retándolo a que me contestara  
El suspiro y me miro---no lo se, no sabia que el había desaparecido de ti me entere en la noche por que los escuche llegar, y no podía dejar las cosas así, ellos solo tratan de jugar contigo, yo les diré que estas a mi cuidado y te dejaran por algún tiempo---en ese momento no soporte mas y caí de rodillas me sentía muy débil y mareado  
El se acerco a mi---necesitas comer esa droga k te dieron si estaba fuerte, será mejor que te salgas por la puerta trasera así no llamaras tanto la atención----abrió la puerta y yo lo seguí, me encontraba realmente cansado asta el punto de no poder ver bien, abrió una puerta ---ve no iré contigo creo que así no llamaras la vista de los demás, ve y aliméntate  
Yo no lo mire y desaparecí de ese teatro lo mas rápido que puede, mientras brincaba por las casas me debilite mas y no puede mas tenia que descansar caí en una ventana de algunas de las casa y me senté no podía respirar bien en eso la luz se enciende y una silueta camina hacia mi, mi venas se tensaron pordia sentir la sangre de esa persona que se acercaba a mi, deseaba lanzarme asu cuello pero estaba muy cansado en eso la silueta se ve clara y era esa chica que había visto la noche anterior, como había llegado a esa casa  
Estas bien----dijo una voz dulce nunca había escuchado una voz como esa---pero si…

La mire me extendió su mano para levantarme pero me quede mirando esas venas que se admiraban, tome su mano y la jale asta mi boca, ya apunto de abrirla para morderla ella hablo y me detuvo  
Pasa algo---me miro y yo le mire, me levante y me volví hacia la ventana---sera mejor que la cierres bien ---me preparaba para brincar pero la chica me tomo del brazo---estas muy mal, no deberías brincar desde esta altura  
Tengo que irme si no, yo---no sabia por que decía esas palabras, era muy fácil morderla y dejarla sin vida en mis manos pero no podía, ella era diferente---pero que te pasa mátala--- me dije en mi mente , la mire y ella se sorprendió puso sus manos en su pecho , tenia puesto un camisón blanco, mire su cuello y me acerque lentamente a ella---esta bien--- me dijo ella y cerro los ojos, que acaso ya sabia lo que yo pensaba hacerle , me separe de ella brusca mente y me marche dejándola  
Deténgase ---me dijo un guardia y sin mas lo ataque y bebí su sangre no saben lo mucho que la necesite, sentí como mis fuerzas volvían y antes de k su corazón dejara de latir le solté, y levante la vista y brinque la pared y en la ventana mirándome se encontraba esa mujer

En eso me sonrio y vi como sus labios me decían adiós---por que no había podido morderle no sabia que era eso que me detenía y eso me fastidiaba---sera mejor que no vuelva a pasar por aquí---brinque de nuevo para alejarme y irme a mi hogar si se podría decir asi, tenia que saber que le había pasado a orochimaru  
Llegue y mire alrededor su ataúd había desaparecido no quedaba rastro de el, me sorprendí, lo había visto la noche anterior y no parecía que me dejaría al contrario el decía que no se separaría de mi, esto estaba muy extraño, camine por todos lados en busca de algún recado pero nada ya cansado me metí en mi ataúd y me sorprendí al ver algo , lo levante vi ahí la letra de mi maestro----sasuke tendré que irme, algo paso, volveré pronto por ti, cuídate de ellos----hice bolita el recado y me eche a dormir esto era muy extraño pero dejo de importarme.

Pasaron algunos días tal vez semanas no lo se bien no recuerdo no, había pasado nada fuera de lo normal, esos locos del teatro ya no me había seguido y orochimaru no había parecido todo eso se hacia aburrido, el tomar sangre y vagar por las calles era como una rutina, me senté afuera de una iglesia, creo que era bueno volver a viajar y perderme en otras ciudades.  
Pensando sasuke----dice una voz detrás de mí  
Que deseas---dije sin abrir los ojos  
Nada solo e venido a verte pensé que regresarías  
Pensaste mal por que regresaría contigo---le mire de reojo  
Por que tu sabes que me necesitas, ocupas aprender mas de nosotros no solo lo que el te dijo es solo lo básico tu no sabes lo que tu poder puede hacer sasuke---camino alejándose poco a poco de mi  
Suspire y me fui detrás de el, me estaba aburriendo y si el puede enseñarme algo mas pues que así sea  
Estábamos pasando por las casa y de pronto pasamos por la de aquella mujer mire hacia su ventana y ella no estaba, suspire aliviado  
Pasa algo  
No nada---continuamos caminando  
Al llegar todos estaban parados en la entrada me estaban dando la bienvenida a los que ellos llamarían el infierno, para mi todos fueron habladurías pero eso es otra cosa.  
Unos me miraban, otros se reían y susurraba, pase enfrente de ellos caminando atrás de ellos  
Mi vampiro hermoso a regresado, deseas divertirte esta noche---la mujer caminaba detrás de mi  
ino ve a actuar que ya no tarda en comenzar la obra  
sasuke, deseo que vengas a ver la obra creo que esta vez te gustara---la chica dio la vuelta y se marcho  
Deseas ver la obra dijo kakashi al verme, creo k la chica de hoy es una de muy buena familia  
La volverán a matar enfrente del publico---escuche al publico entrar al teatro  
Eso no lo se yo creo…vamos a verle  
Los dos nos encaminamos y entramos  
Que de sorprendido por lo que mis ojos estaban viend0o esa chica de cabellos rosados y camisón blanco estaba acostada en una cama en el escenario


	5. Chapter 5

Que de sorprendido por lo que mis ojos estaban viend0o esa chica de cabellos rosados y camisón blanco estaba acostada en una cama en el escenario

Te pasa algo---dice kakashi sentándose

No nada----dije y me senté a su lado estaba algo extraño, ver esa chica ahí, apunto de morir, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando vi k se acercaban a ella para despertarla

Al escenario entraba la muerte mientas que otros danzaban alrededor de la cama

E aquí mi querida niña, tan inocente---miro al publico y sus ojos se juntaron con los de el, me sonrió y continuo con la farsa que estaba dando----y estas ahora a punto de morir por aquel que robo tu corazón ---se inclino a ella y le dio un beso en la frente

Me quede mirando atento---que le pasa me estará retando, a que yo valla y ayude a esa chica, pero esta loco yo nunca aria eso---en eso un suspiro salio de los labios de la chica lo cual me hizo mirarla rápido, se estaba despertando.

Oh amada mía, has despertado ya

La criatura abrió lentamente los ojos y al ver el hombre que estaba enfrente de el se asusto

No te asuste querida---y la toma del rostro atrayéndola hacia el , la chica parece hipnotizada, se bajaron de la cama , se veia tan delicada, caminaron un poco y los demás comenzaron a cantar, el la puso enfrente de todos , pero aun así me lo mostró y me miro, como iba la canción sus manos acaricio su cabello, su rostro, fue bajando y toco sus senos y asta k llego al estomago.

Pero que hermosa chica---dice kakasho sacándome de mi trance

Volví a mirar y vi como la chica me miro ya fuera de lo que el había echo, me miraba y vi como se movían sus labios---ayu…da….-----mi cuerpo se tenso esa chica si que era un problema

Vamos amada es hora de morir---la abrazo, pero la chica no grito ni se movió solo mantenía su mirada en mi, el movió el cabello de su cuello y los demás vampiros le taparon, pero aun así podía ver el mostró sus colmillos y lentamente antes de clavarlos me miro , sonrio y le mordio

Ahhhhhhh---el grito ahogado de ella inundo el lugar

No puede mas, no supe como pero salte del falco y llegue al escenario, en medio de ellos, le arrebate a la chica y me aleje

Los espectadores no sabían si lo que habían visto era real una sombra negra había pasado frente de ellos, pero miraron de nuevo y no había nada, quizás una ilusión, todos aplaudieron, y los demás dejaron ver a la muerte sola

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y la chica  
Yo estaba en algún camarote tenia a la chica en brazos, me quede mirando---le habrá quitado la vida----sus ojos se abrieron lentamente----tu----y volvió a desmayarse

Ella esta bien---dice kakashi detrás de mi---solo se a quedado sin sangre, no te preocupes, con un descanso se recupera---me sonrió picaramente

Yo no estoy preocupado por ella---dije desviando mi mirada de la de el--- es solo que ella me ayudo una vez---eso creo—prensé, por que había echo eso, y por un humano esa chica, era extraña…

Por que me la has quitado---entra el vampiro

Vete sasuke----dice tomando del hombro al que había llegado---déjala en su casa----mira al chico---y tu tenemos que hablar

Pero---se enfada y se marcha con kakashi

Yo mire a la chica y Salí del lugar

Brinque lomas rápido y vi como las luces de toda la caza estaban prendidas, guardias corrían por todos la dos mientras que afuera una mujer lloraba en el pecho de un hombre, supuse que esos serian sus padre, se habían dado cuenta de que ella no estaba, brinque rápido, y ser visto por nadie entre por una de la ventanas k estaba oscura

Camine asta la una cama y la deposite lentamente ahí, ya me retiraba cuando sentí que me tomaba de la mano, la mire pero ella seguía dormida, me incline y quite el cabello de su rostro ---eres….una…molestia---y deposite un beso en su frente y me marche

Sabia que me había metido en problemas por salvar esta chica, pero por alguna razón no me arrepentía, estaba cansado de todo aquello , kakashi si me enseñaba nuevas cosas pero los demás vampiros eran un fastidio

Al llegar al lugar todos me estaban esperando, se acercaron a mi y me miraron, y comenzaron hablar----que te pasa, por que interrumpiste asi nuestra obra----yo solo camine entre ellos sin prestar atención a sus palabras-----que te crees, pequeño vampiro------lo pagaras----y tras eso llegue asta la puerta cuando kakashi apareció, todos se callaron y detrás de el apareció el, ese hombre que le estaba apunto de quitar su vida a esa chica, me sonrio y paso a un lado de mi como sin nada, esperaba algún insulto pero no , mire a kakashi y el me dio la seña de que entrara hablar con el.

Al estar con el pasamos, una eternidad mirándonos sin decir nada, puede que exagere al decir una eternidad, pero fue demasiado, asta que el me dio la espalda

No quiero que eso se vuelva a repetir, sasuke, entiende no puedo protegerte mas, entiéndeme, yo aquí no soy una autoridad ---camina hacia ami y toma mi rostro---si ellos te lastiman no podré defenderte ----yo le mire y me separe de el---por que la has salvado sasuke----yo abrí los ojos tras la pregunta me había sorprendido su pregunta----es raro en ti ya que te he visto matar a chicas como ella y no teda remordimiento ----yo le mire---solo pague un favor solo eso.----creo que van a volver por ella----yo mire la puerta----eso crees----la rescatarías de nuevo---yo me quede en silencio y le mire---no solo fue un solo favor.

Esta bien ---dice mirando la puerta, algo tramaban---pero la verdad no me importo, en ese momento, pasaron 3 dias y todo parecía normal, kakashi me enseñaba a controlar mis poderes, sobre naturales , aprendí a percibir las energías de vampiros como yo, a humanos, y asta poder llegar a saber k es lo que piensan. Algo interesante que pondría a prueba lo antes posible.

Trate con los vampiros del lugar pero ellos no me dejaban entrar en sus pensamientos, eran demasiado fuertes, me marche alimentarme.

Ya en las calles podia sentir cosas nuevas, los humanos eran tan débiles, continue caminando y llegue asta una esquina , mire una de las casas de esa calle, era la de esa criatura, use mis poderes y pude verla, detrás de todas esas paredes, le mire , me sonroje levemente ya que estaban cambiándola para ir a dormir, mire su pequeño cuerpo desnudo, sus pezones rosas se admiraban ante tanta hermosa piel blanca y delicada, subi mi mirada y se abrieron mis ojos al ver que ella también me miraba, pero eso era imposible, pero senti que asi lo estaba haciendo, miraba a mi dirección, me sentí? . Mis colmillos me dolieron y perdí el control y no pude verle más, tenía que alimentarme, así que me marche dejando a esa suculenta chica atrás,

Al terminar de saciar mi hambre unas imágenes aparecieron en mi mente, alguien me las estaba mandando, esas imágenes eran mías, de humano, con mi esposa e hijos, yo de joven, de niño y al lado de el…----sostuve mi cabeza, me dolía mucho, ahora que lo pensaba yo no sabia como defenderme de esos ataques, brinque y trate de mirar quien era esa persona que me mandaba esas imágenes, que era todo aquello, senti una presencia de un vampiro no muy lejos de mi y Sali correndo tras de el.

La presencia se habia ido, no tenia nada mas que alcanzar---que fue todo aquello…alguien me vigilado, o a tomado esas imágenes para hacerme malos juegos, pero eso no funcionara con migo---- di vueltas y grite---ESOOO NO TE SERVIRAACON MIGO…ME ESCUCHASSSSSS-------- sentía una gran excitación

En eso volvió la presencia pero ahora estaba detrás de mi---di media vuelta y quede sorprendido----tu……..

Enfrente de mi se encontraba ITACHI.---- mi hermano


	6. Chapter 6

W0OLAS SI EL 6 ESTABA MAL PERO YA LO SOLUCIONE :D ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

*************************************CAPITULO 6********************************************

Tu…pero es imposible...---quede paralizado, el vivo, y como un vampiro como puede ser eso posible, si yo vi como el murió frente de mi ---el se acerco a mi y yo retrocedí

Pequeño hermano, nunca pensé que también terminarías siendo un vampiro ---me miro y bajo la mirada y susurro---me pregunto en que estará pensando pein

Pein---quien era ese---como es que te volviste en vampiro…si tú moriste, en frente de mí, como puede ser

El comenzó a sonreír ---yo ya no era humano sasuke, ya en ese tiempo era un vampiro

En eso recordé ese momento

***flash back***

Mi amor…tu hermano no a salido en días, no estará enfermo---dice una delicada mujer de cabellos negros, con una pequeña panza, estaba embarazada de mi primer hijo

Se lo se pero el no me a querido abrir la puerta, es extraño---me levante de mi asiento y camine afuera de mi casa

Nos algas ya es muy noche—la mujer acaricio su vientre y se sentó

Tengo que ir a sacarlo, talvez asta ya murió---le mire y sonreí

A no digas esas cosas amor, el estará bien----cerré la puerta tras de eso

Caminaba por las calles oscuras, pocas velas estaban encendidas, en eso vi la casa de mi hermano, me detuve al ver como el salía de su casa despavorido y comenzó a gritar, n0o0----yo corrí tras el pero un hombre salio y lo tumbo al suelo, encajando un puñal en el

Hermano---grite pero el hombre se levanto y corrió, yo me acerque a su cuerpo y le vi sangrando de su labio

Sasuke…hermano…cuídate….y murió –me quede de rodillas ---por que lo hiciste itachi

Esa misma noche le enterramos…

***fin del flash back***

A ese dia---abri los ojos me había leid0o los pensamientos---ese hombre k viste me había descubierto, que yo era un vampiro, tras matar a su suculenta hija , me siguió y trato de matarme, pero como sabes no podemos morir, le iba a matar pero te escuche no podía dejar que tu me vieras , así que fingí que había muerto ---me acaricio el rostro---pero vete ahora , eres una bestia ---me soltó casi como en una cachetada--- no sabes en lo que te has metido

Un rencor recorrió mi cuerpo y el tome de la capa----que haces aquí por que te presentas ante mi, cuando sabes k yo te hacia muerto----el me miro y sonrio

Solo quería ver el nuevo juguete----y se suelta---nunca pensé que serias tu, quien lo diría, otro de la familia uchiha---el si que esta planeando algo

Quien esta planeando algo---de que cosas hablaba ---ya lo sabrás a su tiempo----y desaparece

Estaba muy confundido----que fue todo eso---y tome de nuevo el camino hacia el teatro

En eso escuche un grito, levante la mirada y vi como una casa se encendía, sonríe, pero se me borro la sonrisa cuando me di cuenta de que casa se trataba , corri hacia la casa y vi como salian todos asustados y una mujer gritaba un nombre

Sakura….sakura no a salido….mi hija…sálvenla

Abrí los ojos y sin más me avente a las llamas

Entre en el cuarto donde la había visto por ultima vez y quede sorprendido por lo que veía, estaba un vampiro sosteniéndola entre sus brazos mientras que el cuarto se tornaba rojo ---tu has hecho esto

Te dije que pagarías….y esta chica morirá---me mira levanta a la chica y la avienta por la ventana ---no se como pero reaccione y me lance por ella, la tome y puse mi espalda para la caída, sentí como mis huesos se rompían por el impacto, 3 costillas, mi brazo, y una pierna, quede inconciente por unos cuantos segundo, cuando recupere el sentido ya me había recuperado , y ella , ella estaba en mi…aun inconciente , me levante lentamente y vi que ella se había raspado al rodilla y le sangraba…ese olor me hipnotizo , mis venas se tensaron, mis colmillos me dolía, baje mi rostro y comencé a lamer su sangre, todos mis músculos se tensaron , subí asta su cuello, pero me detuve

Se va a caer---decían los hombres

Yo tome a la chica y me la lleve, no al teatro si no donde antes vivía con orochimaru, entre en la habitación y deposite su delicado cuerpo en una de las camas

No sabia lo que hacia por que salvaba a esa chica, me senté junto a ella y la contemple, sus cabellos rosas, sus labios, su cuello, en ese momento quede paralizado, sus venas resaltaban y mis colmillos comenzaron a dolerme, baje poco a poco asta esa delicia, quedando a unos cuantos centímetros retrocedí y me aleje de ella

Era una molestia, una total molestia---me sostuve en una pared y mire por la ventana----ya no tarda en amanecer---le miro de nuevo y cerré los ojos ---y ahora que are con ella, ya me a causado muchos problemas

En eso sentí una mano recorrer por mi rostro, abrí los ojos bruscamente, quede perplejo ella estaba enfrente mió

Mis ojos se perdieron en esos ojos esmeralda, pase saliva ---ella dejo su mano en mi mejilla y sus ojos me miraban atentamente, después bajo su mano asta mis labios los cual delineo con sus dedos y abrió sus labios

Vampiro----dijo delicadamente

Abrí mis ojos---acaso me tienes miedo---me separe de ella

No---dijo sin titubear

Pues deberías niña----mire cada detalle de ella, era la primera vez que hablaba con una humano tan de cerca, claro que no sean victimas.

Ella camino asta la ventana y miro hacia su casa----se a terminado ya---la chica me miro---me salvaste

Yo camine asta la puerta----debes irte tu familia debe de estar preocupada por ti

No quiero---dijo sin dejar de mirar por la ventana

Yo le mire---has lo que quieras---di vuelta a la perilla

Deseo, estar contigo----la chica dio la vuelta y el reflejo de la luna la ilumino

No puedo hacerme cargo de una molestia como tu ---no dije mas y me Salí de la habitación y la deje sola y me marche asta el teatro

Al llegar me esperaba algún tipo de recibimiento por lo ocurrido, pero no me esperaba nadie

Entre y camine por los pasillos

Sasuke ya has regresado---dice kakashi

Segui caminando

Ya me han contado lo que ocurrio hace unas horas, como esta la chica

Me detuve ---que desean de ella

Nada sasuke solo molestarte, como vieron tu interés hacia ella----puso su mano en mi hombro---desaste de ella

Ya la e dejado ----le mire

Esa chica, sera un estorbo para ti----me da la espalda y ya apunto de marcharse me mira de reojo ----lo has visto verdad

A quien

Tu hermano

Abrí mis ojos, el también lo sabia ----que es lo que ocurre aquí, como sabes de el, y por k no me habías dicho nada

Para protegerte sasuke

Pero que dices, no entiendo nada

Eso después lo sabras por ahora descansa----y se marcha

Yo quede mas confundido que antes, pero que estaba pasando aquí, que era todo esto, por que el tambien sabia de itachi ----QUE ESTA PASANDOOOO-----

O sasuke , ya has regresado ya----dice el vampiro que casi mata a la chica

Tu----lo tome de la capa---deja ya a esa mujer

Que la deje, pero de que me hablas sasuke----sonrio

Le solté, no tenia caso y seguí caminando

Ella es tu debilidad sasuke

Cuando mire para enfrentarlo ya no estaba---esto me esta trayendo problemas

Llegue asta mi habitación y me tumbe en mi ataúd, cerré mis ojos y solo puede pensar en ella

A la noche siguiente me levante y fui donde la había dejado en esa habitación

Por que sigues aquí---dije al entrar y verla mirando por la ventana

Por que sabia que volverías---dijo mirando hacia a mi

Debes irte, tu familia te espera

Lo se

Eres una molestia----cerré la puerta tras de mi y quedamos solos

Ella me miro y sonrió---camino hacia a mí y quede sorprendido con lo que hizo, había descubierto sus hombros y se inclino levemente

Bebe ----me dijo

Yo quede perplejo---no lo are

Se que lo deseas ---me miro y dejo caer su ropa quedando desnuda y se pego a mi ---bébeme

Yo estaba hambriento, no había tomado sangre, tome sus hombres y sentí como se estremecía a mi contacto, baje mi rostro asta su cuello, óleo muy bien, y hundí mis colmillos en su delicado cuellos, todos mis músculos se tensaron, era tan deliciosa, la levante del suelo y le abrace


	7. Chapter 7

****************************************CAPITULO 7****************************************************

Yo estaba hambriento, no había tomado sangre, tome sus hombros y sentí como se estremecía a mi contacto, baje mi rostro asta su cuello, olía muy bien, y hundí mis colmillos en su delicado cuello, todos mis músculos se tensaron, era tan deliciosa, la levante del suelo y le abrace

Un pequeño gemido salio de sus labios ya había tomado demasiado casi al puto de matarla, abrí mi ojos y la baje lentamente, ella no pudo sostenerse y callo de rodillas, tome sus ropa y la cubrí ----lo siento me he pasado---dije un poco apenado

No pasa nada yo….fui la que te dije que lo hicieras----se volvía a poner sus ropas y se levanta

Camine asta la ventana, y me quede contemplando la ciudad, era totalmente de piedra sin colores totalmente fría , en ese momento sentí la aproximación de la chica

Ya es hora---dije mirándola---no puedes permanecer mas aquí

Lo se---dijo sin despegar su mirada de mis ojos ---tus camaradas no me desean a tu lado

Me sorprendí pero relaje el rostro---no puedo ocuparme mas de ti-----camine asta la puerta----vámonos

La chica me siguió en silencio, al llegar a las afueras la tome entre mis brazos y brincamos por los tejados, tenia tantas cosas en la mente, tantas incógnitas, demasiados secretos, y ahora a esta chica que le volvía vulnerable, le mire estaba tranquila, su respiración era lenta y calida sobre mis hombros, sus manos delicadas y calidas, no como las mías que eran ásperas y frías, su rostro era inocente y hermoso.

Llegamos a su hogar, no había nadie en guardia, la casa estaba en un mal estado completamente quemada, no tardaba en venirse abajo

Se han ido----dice la chica

Al parecer se han ido a un hotel---mire a los alrededor por si se encontraba algún guardia

Me podrías llevar a mi dormitorio---dice la chica ---deseo tomar algo

Yo obedecí y brinque asta si balcón ---solo quedan escombros, no creo que aun este algo intacto---la baje y ella camino lentamente observando cada detalle de ese cuarto

Miraba como pasaba sus dedos sobre los rastros de lo que fueron muebles camino hasta un guardarropa y lo abrió quito algunas cosas y saco una caja de plata intacta

Lo tomo entre sus brazos y quedo así unos segundo asta que escucho mi voz-----eso era lo que buscabas---dije

Ella venia hacia a mi cuando se escucho un crujido, la casa estaba por derrumbarse

Se quedo parada asta que le llame---vamos rápido esto no tarda en caer---la tome entre mis brazos y salimos, la casa no tardo mucho y se derrumbo

Mire a unas personas que miraban lo sucedido----espérame aquí ----camine asta ellos ---al principios ellos se asustaron pensando que habían visto a un fantasma por mi blanca piel

Señor pero que susto me ha sacado---dice el anciano mirando al que parecía su hijo , el me miraba detenidamente

Disculpe no era mi intención, disculpe no sabe que paso con la familia que habitaba esa casa--- dije cortes mente algo que me costo mucho aprender

A la familia Haruno muy poderosa familia, pobres se les a muerto su única hija en el incendio bueno eso creyeron ellos al no encontrar rastro de ella, abatidos por el dolor se marcharon a las afueras del pueblo no muy retirado de aquí con la esperanza de que su pequeña niña aparezca, pero eso todo el pueblo sabe que es imposible ella murió, y es una lastima por que era muy hermosa---mira a su hijo el cual se sonroja

Con que eso a pasado, muchas gracias me retiro con su permiso----di la vuelta y me marche

Llegue al lugar donde la había dejado, me sorprendí al ver que no estaba-----chica donde te has metido ---- dije en busca de alguna contestación pero no se escucho nada

Esto es una molestia ahora tengo que buscarla, tengo que deshacerme de ella lo antes posible-----respire profundo en busca de su aroma ----te encontré, esta a----abrí mis ojos y Salí corriendo

Me encontraba brincando cuando pude ver el delicado cuerpo de la chica estaba caminando asta una sombra

Tu---dije al llegar

Pequeño hermano si que te has tardado mucho----mira a la chica---buena niña--- extiende los brazos y toma la caja de plata---la toma entre sus brazos

Déjala ir ---dije al observar que la chica estaba perdida en algo de magia sus ojos estaban completamente blancos

Eres muy débil hermanito---lame el rostro de la chica----debes matar a los humanos no cuidarlos ----sonrie y lanza por los aires a la chica

Corrí y brinque ya apunto de tomarla itachi me lanza hasta el suelo ---déjala morir

Levante la vista y vi k el la había tomado del cuello

Es gracioso sasuke, el ver como se rompe el pequeño cuello de esta chica, pero es mas gracioso cuando vez su dolor----desactiva la magia que tenia sobre ella, sus ojos vuelven a tomar el color y mira a itachi---vamos pequeña sufre---apretó el cuello despacio, abrió los ojos, la chica no mostraba cambios en su rostro dolor, lagrimas---vamos llora, lucha por tu vida----dice apretando mas, pero la chica no reaccionaba ----le suelta el cuello y la lanza hacia una pared ---eres aburrida

Yo mire aterrorizado la escena se había golpeado muy feo, la había matado---sasuke---dice detrás de mi

Por que la has matado---dije levantándome del suelo

Por que ya no la necesito mas, ya no me sirve---dice tomando la caja de plata

Para que quieres esa caja

Eso pequeño hermano no lo sabrás, ahora me tengo que marchar ya que el amanecer se acerca, será mejor que tu también te marches ---dicho esto desaparece

Que esta pasando, entes pensaba que el era un humano y había muerto, orochimaru desapareció sin decir nada, kabuto, kakashi, el tal pein, que era lo que pasaba, no sabia como pero tenia que resolverlo ----me las pagaran---en eso recordé a la chica y camine asta ella, aun respiraba, la tome en mis brazos y la mire estaba mal herida, quería dejarla en ese lugar y dejar que se muriera ya que no tenia salvación pero movió su mano y la puso en mi pecho----rayos----dije al ver que no tenia otra opción

Llegue al teatro con la chica entre mis brazos ya había amanecido así que todos dormían, camine entre los pasillos asta llegar a mi puerta

Te dije que te desasieras de ella---dijo kakashi atrás de mí

Lo se y lo are -----le mire

Si eso dices por que la has traído aquí, esto te causara muchos problemas, no digas que no te lo advertí---dijo dejándome solo

Entre en mi cuarto la deje en mi cama oscura apenas alumbrada por una vela , ni un rayo de luz entraba por aquellas paredes

Tome algunas cosas para sanarla y comencé a curar sus heridas---en que me eh metido---mire a la chica---cuidare de ti asta que te recuperes después te dejare con tu familia y me dejaras en paz


	8. Chapter 8

*************************CAPITULO 8*********************

Tome algunas cosas para sanarla y comencé a curar sus heridas---en que me eh metido---mire a la chica---cuidare de ti asta que te recuperes después te dejare con tu familia y me dejaras en paz

Me sentía cansado me había tomado varias horas curarla ya que no dejaba de sangrar , me levante y la observe apenas podía respirar bien , sudaba . Me recorrió un escalofrió ---y si muere mientras me quedo dormido, eso seria algo bueno no así terminarla con todo esto----me recargo en la cama ---pero por alguna razón no puedo matarte pequeña, me pregunto por que .

Me acomode en mi baul , no podia quedarme todo el dia despierto tenia que recuperar fuerazas mire a la chica antes de cerrar el baul---espero que estes cuando despierte---- y cerre el baul perdiéndome en la oscuridad total y cai dormido

Al desesperar me levante no sabia exactamente que hora era camine asta la puerta cuando recordé a la chica y mire asi la cama ella aun se encontraba dormida , habia soportado la noche , no sabia si dejarla sola por unos momentos pero en este lugar era muy peligroso ---dios paresco una nana ---se abre la puerta y entra kakashi

No vas a salir a alimentarte----me mira esperando respuesta mia ----no te preocupes por ella me quedare a su lado mientras sales

Le mire no sabia se confiar en el , pero mi cuerpo me pedía que le alimentara asi que no tube mas que aceptar y sali.

Caminaba por las calles cuando percate la presencia de 2 vampiros, no estaban muy lejos de mi asi que camine y los encontre, nunca los había visto por aquí al parecer solo uno se habia dado cuenta de mi presencia y me miro pero no me tomo mucha importancia y continuo caminando, me sentia cansado asi que los deje marchar y me marche alimentarme lo cual hice rapido tenia que llegar por la chica

Llegue al lugar camine asta mis aposentos cuando pude sentir a los 2 seres de hace un momento ---estan con kakashi---camine asta la puerta y escuche

Lose kakashi pero ya no podemos con el , pensamos que tu podrías enseñarle algo mientras alguien pase por el, se que nos lo vas a tomar a mal pero en estos momentos nos preocupan esos estupidos cazadores que están terminando con la mayoría de nosotros.

Kakashi mira hacia la puerta me habiha visto ---esta bien iruka me are cargo de el asta que vengan por el

Yo no deseo quedarme con este idota iruka---dice el acompañante---no se por que me has traido aquí me ubieras dejado con otra persona.

Naruto calla te quedaras aquí por algun tiempo----dice el hombre viendo la como naruto se cruzaba de brazos---es un poco reboltoso y fanfarron por ser sangre pura

Sangre pura dije en voz baja y la puerta se abre

Mirad un idiota dice un chico rubio de ojos azules , al parecer es el tal naruto

Aaa pasa --dice kakashi , le obedecí

Mira iruka el es uchiha sasuke---dice mirando a iruka

Con que uchiha eh---dice iruka mirando a kakashi el cual acepta con la cara

Y eso que fue---pense al ver tal reacción de ambos

Naruto me miraba de arriba a bajó ----que tanto me vez tonto---que algún problema

Ya calmados ambos apartir de hoy seran mis pupilos si se puede decir a si

Yo no trabajare con el iruka ---dice naruto mirándome

Mire a kakashi y me marche dejando al tonte de naruto hablando solo---que no me des la espalda tonto----yo entre en mi cuarto levante la vista y la vi sentada en la cama---al parecer ya estas mejor----si gracias ---dice sonrojada

Bueno entonces preparate que te llevare hoy con tu familia----mire como la expresión de la chica cambiaba ---aun no me siento muy bien para tomar tan largo camino

Respire profundo y me senté cansado de todo esto

Pasa algo---dice la chica

Nada que estoy rodeado de ….----suspire---no nada

Gracias ---dice la chica---por ayudarme sa…su…ke

Abri los ojos --- te dejare descansar y te traeré algo de comer

Sii ----dijo la chica brindándome una calida sonrisa

Cerre la puerta y camine por los pasillos , al parecer ya habian comenzado con la obra de esta noche asi que tenia tiempo para salir y dejarla sola.

Espera sasuke----dice kakashi

Que quieres --le mire --solo quiero decirte que ese chico percibe el aroma de la chica ya me a preguntado por ella sera mejor que la saques de aquí

Eso no puedo aun esta mal herida y si ese tonto tiene algún problema con ello se las vera conmigo mas le vale no tocarle un pelo me escuchante --dije al ver k el rubio aparecía  
Y asi sali del lugar , después entre fácil mente a una tienda donde vendían alimento tome algunas cosas y me marche pero antes me tope con otra tienda donde se mostraban vestidos , tome el mas caro y hermoso del lugar claro que no se mucho de esas cosas pero calcule sus medidas --pero que te pasa sasuke ---pense al verme cargar con todo eso ---soy el colmo---

Entre en mi cuarto y quede sorprendido

Pero que hermosa eres sakura----dice naruto tomando su mano

Que haces aquí--- dije dejando las cosas en un mesilla que tenia

Nada vine a visitar a tu protegida, no puedo creer que le dejaras sola en el estado que esta, es tan vulnerable a cualquier ataque ---puso la mano de ella en sus labios---y tan deliciosa

Me lance sobre el y lo aplaste en la pared --- no vuelvas a entrar en mis aposentos

Comienza a reirse al---esta bien sasuke ---los suelto y va asta la puerta ---asta la proxima dulzura

Sakura me miro ---estas bien

Sii----pero que molesto es todo esto----pense ---te e traído algo de ropa y comida

La chica me miro y sonrio trato de levantarse para ver lo que yo le había traído pero no pudo

Suspire y tome las cosas y las puse en sus manos

Que hermoso vestido ----dijo

En 3 dias partiremos , no me importa como estas----perdon dice ella tomandome de la mano---se que e sido para usted una molestia y me arrepiento por ser tan egoista y no darme cuenta que soy un estorbo para usted , si lo desea mañana mismo partimos

Le mire y me solte de ella---en 3 dias esta bien puedo soportar dos días mas ----me levante y camine asta la puerta antes de abrir le mire---no eres ningún estorbo para mi

Al salir me tope con iruka---esa chica a la cual proteges sabes de familia es

Haruno---dije siguiendo mi camino asta que me tomo del hombro

Ten mucho cuidado con esa familia ----por que lo dices----por que la familia haruno, son cazadores, entiendes lo que te digo esa chica tienes sangre de cazador puedo sentir como nos observa en este momento

Quede sorprendido---ella era un cazador de vampiros


	9. Chapter 9

Ten mucho cuidado con esa familia ----por que lo dices----por que la familia haruno, son cazadores, entiendes lo que te digo esa chica tienes sangre de cazador puedo sentir como nos observa en este momento

Quede sorprendido---ella era un cazador de vampiros

Me entiendes sasuke ella es peligrosa sera mejor que te deshagas de ella lo mas próximo posible---me toca el hombro ---buena suerte sasuke te espera un largo camino, no te descuides se precavido

Que quieres decir con eso---mire aun costado pero ya no estaba

Mire hacia mi cuarto, con razón sentía algo extraño cada vez que pasaba por esa casa y no eran cosas mías cuando sentía que ella me miraba desde una larga distancia

Pero miren quien esta ahí---dicen detrás de mi

Me di la vuelta y pude ver como todos los vampiros llegaban de presentar su gótica obra

Mi querido sasuke, por que no fuiste a verme hoy-- -dice la rubia acercandose ami

No dije nada y me encamine asi mi dormitorio pero antes de entrar pude ver como ellos olian el aire

Hueles eso ---dice uno de ellos

Si huele a ….---miran hacia mi dormitorio

Sasuke…que es lo que escondes en tus aposentos dice la rubia ya detrás de mi

Yo se a quien escondes sasuke---dice antes de que pronunciara palabra---pero estas seguro que esta segura en esta lugar

Que no me digas que estas escondiendo a una mujer sasuke.----levanta su mano y la pone en mi pecho acercando su rostro en mi cuello----si deseas tener diversión puedes llamarme a mi sasuke---la rubia beso mi cuello y comenzó a reírse

No me molestes.---dije alejando a la vampiresa , los mire y antes de entrar en mi cuarto---no se metan conmigo o con ella ---cerré las puerta tras de mi --mire en el interior y suspire por alguna razón el verla dormida no sabia que decir ahora que sabia que ella era una cazadora, pero por que estaba con el, talvez deseaba matarme muchas cosas estaban en mi cabeza y no podía alejarlas de mi mente creo que ese día no descanse lo suficiente.

Cuando desperte la noche siguiente me sobresalte al no verla en la cama ---pero a donde se habrá ido ---sali de mi ataud y use uno de mis poderes para ver donde estaba, sentirla, cuando lo descubri me ruborice ligeramente----mire a mi costado y vi el baño , camine asta su interior y pude verla completamente desnuda en una tina , sus cabellos rosados estaban flotando---quede paralizado mis colmillos me dolian y ella estaba tan …..

La chica se paro y miro hacia a mi ---contuve el aire ---ella camino asta a mi y quito sus mojados cabellos de su cuello---bebe---dijo ella

Yo quede sorprendido por que hacia aquello----no, al parecer estas mejor hoy nos marcharemos asi que alístate saldremos ahora mismo ---iba en camino a salir cuando ella me detiene

No saldremos si no estas alimentado volvio a ofrecerme su sangre---mis ojos se tornaron rojos ---la tome de los hombros y la mordi

Ella soltó un pequeño gemido mientras me tomaba de la cabeza apoyandose en mi para no caerse

Deje de beberla y la solte dejándola caer en el suelo----no tardes --dije y me sali de la habitacion y me encamine asta donde se encontraba kakashi

Sasuke --dijo mirandome entrar

Kakashi tu lo sabias verdad, que esa chica es una----

Cazadora---me miro---si ya lo sabia sasuke, y ahora que lo sabes que vas hacer con ella, la mataras

Pegué la pared--- mire mi puño----ahora la voy a ir a dejar con los suyos en eso e quedado con ella

Esta bien sasuke no voy a detenerte , solo a decirte buen viaje---me toma del hombro---puede que sea un camino largo

Le mire y no dije mas me retire

Volví a mi cuarto y la vi ya arreglada con el vestido que le habia dado ----es hora ----ella me siguió , en realidad se le había quedado bien el vestido que le habia escogido se veía ….linda

Llegamos a las afueras del teatro donde un carruaje nos esperaba , era completamente oscuro, el que lo manejaba era humano pero tenia marcas de mordidas en su cuello habia sido controlado

Sasuke asi que te iras por un tiempo---dice naruto detrás de mi---mira a la chica---pero que delicioso platillo llevas para el camino

Le mire y no dije nada cerre la puerta ---en marcha---dije dejando al rubio atrás

Una gran parte de la noche ella estuvo callada asta que dejando de ver por la pequeña avertura de la ventana me miro----una noche asi te vi por primera vez, un hermoso fantasma de la noche----dijo esto dándome una sonrisa

Pues ya has visto que no soy ningún fantasma---mire sus ojos esmeralda

No eres algo mejor que eso----desvió su mirada y quedo callada de nuevo

Pero que quiso decir con eso como que mejor, esta chica era muy rara---pensé sin dejar de mirarla---será mejor que descanses no tarda en amanecer ---me mira---descuida no abriré las cortinas

Jaja en realidad pensaba que me iba a dormir sabiendo que ella era cazadora estaba mal, no sabia mucho de ellos de echo casi nada solo sabia que nos cazaban ---pero pensando mil cosas mis ojos se cansaron y me quede profundamente dormido---cuando abri los ojos , senti algo extraño en mis labios , los toque pero no habia nada sino que había quedado una presencia calida , mire a un lado mió y mire como ella dormía en mi hombro placidamente o eso pensaba al ver como abría sus ojos y me miraba ---buenos noches …sasuke-kun

Mire hacia aun lado ----mis colmillos me pedían alimento así que le pedí al muchacho que parara---me baje del carruaje y mire la luna estábamos es un bosque ----ire a buscar algo para que comas

Esta bien ---dijo ella y me marche, que se suponía que debía buscar un conejo seria lo indicado , encontré uno en un par de horas, no me costo mucho atraparlo, me encamine asta el lugar donde la habia dejado , ella ya tenia todo preparado para lo que le trajese , asta ya habia prendido el fuego

Le avente el animal muerto en el suelo ---aquí tienes---ella me sonrió y camino hacia ami---tu también tienes que alimentarte---descubre su cuello ----bebe

No ya e bebido la sangre de este animal---dije haciéndola a un lado ----eso no es suficiente para ti…asi que bebe---la mira y acepte tenia razón no era lo suficiente para saciar mi hambre volví a morderle ----al terminar la solté de nuevo pero esta vez no se levanto---lo siento, esta vez tome demasiado dije dándole mi mano--ella sonrió y la ayude a levantarse

Ella comio claro que con mi ayuda en desgarrar al conejo para que ella pudiera comerlo ya apunto de partir

Se acerca----dice la chica apuntando hacia un arbol

Sasuke mira que casualidad encontarnos en este lugar

Mire a la chica y le con una mirada le ordene que entrara al carruaje

Que quieres itachi

Al parecer esa chica no murio, si que la cuidaste bien sasuke-----baja del arbol asta a mi

Que haces aquí---dije rapidamente

Yo vengo a arreglar unos asuntos en el pueblo que esta cerca de aquí---dice mostrandome la caja que le habia quitado a sakura

Para que quieres esa caja, que es lo que tiene en su interior---dije al ver el objeto

Eso mi querido hermano no lo sabrás por ahora, pero algún día te lo are saber, ya que lo que esta dentro de esto es algo de importancia para los 2

Que dices-----mi mirada se topo con la de la pelirosa ----por que ella tenia algo que tenia k ver conmigo, que llevaba en su interior aquello

La chica salio del carruaje----lo que se encuentra en esa caja es---

Itachi miro rápido a la chica y de un rápido movimiento la tomo del cuello ---el no debe saberlo aun ---la chica le miro

Yo reaccione y golpee a mi hermano lanzándolo por los aires

Estas bien --dije al ver a la chica

Si estoy bien---mira hacia itachi

El se levanto del suelo y me miro---no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo sasuke---sin decir mas se esfumo

Itachi---dije todo eso era muy confuso

Sasuke-kun dijo la pelirosa

Que se encuentra en esa caja ---le mire

En esa caja vienen unos escritos de un poderoso vampiro que fue capturado por mi familia hace muchos años----dice bajando su mirada

Y quien es ese vampiro---eso no lo se---nos quedamos mirando

Sasuke-kun yooo

Es hora de irnos vamos ----la tome del hombro y la subí al carruaje----es hora de irnos--dije al muchacho

Ella me miro con lagrimas en los ojos----no te preocupes sasuke-kun yo no soy cazadora, yo decidí no hacerlo, así que no me tengas desconfianza.----se limpio las lagrimas y acerco sus rostro al mio que la miraba atentamente.----asi senti como ella juntaba sus labios con los míos---un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo pero no respondí aquel acto

La chica se aparto y me miro con una sonrisa---yo te protegeré de ellos  
Yo sonreí tras ver lo ingenua que era


	10. Chapter 10

Ya teníamos vario camino recorrido ya no faltaba mucho para llegar al lugar indicado, la noche había caído y junto con ella una fragancia que inundo mis pulmones , mis ojos se abrieron tan grandes y color rojo, ese olor

Sucede algo---dijo la chica mirándome atentamente ---también lo sientes, esta presencia es de aquel hombre que te acompañaba antes no es asi

Detente---le grite al cochero , baje lo mas rápido posible cerré mis ojos para encantarlo y a unos quilómetros se encontraba una especie de castillo en ruinas

Llegue en par de segundos ---OROSHIMARUUU---grite mire por los alrededores entre en el lugar , estaba apunto de venirse abajo , apestaba a muerto aquel lugar

En eso un ruido inundo el lugar parecían jadeos de dolor, camine asta el origen de aquel ruido y el olor a muerto se hacia cada vez mas fuerte k me costaba respirar, mire la puerta que al parecer daba al sótano.

Abri la puerta y miles de moscas salieron disparadas cerre mis ojos

Los abrí lentamente y observe como se movía el piso ---- pero que es esto----prendí una lámpara de alcohol y quede asqueado con lo que mis ojos vampirescos veían

Cientos de cadáveres estaban agrupados unos ya en huesos y otros aun en el proceso , pero los que estaban en la punta de aquella agrupación eran chicos que aun estaban vivos pero ya delirando por la falta de sangre.

Los observe y algo me llamo la atención que cada uno de ellos tenia un gran parecido a mi o al de mi hermano , no aguante mas aquel olor y sali del lugar ya en las afueras de las ruinas comencé a vomitar.

Donde estas maldito---dije al sentir el olor de el , volví a entrar pero ahora subí por unos escalones en forma de caracol

Llegue y había muebles cubiertos por mantos blancos , ratas muertas y otras vivas , continué caminando asta llegar a la biblioteca del lugar , todo se encontraba tranquilo

Después de vagar por los rincones de esa casa llegue al que parecía ser el dormitorio de el, un ataúd y sus ropas viejas estaban en el suelo---al parecer no esta aquí---tome un papel y tinta y le deje un mensaje

Estoy por los alrededores necesito que me aclares muchas cosas  
Sasuke U.

Salí de aquellas ruinas y comencé a caminar asta llegar al carruaje, estaba feliz por ya no oler aquella inmundicia

Encontraste lo que buscabas ----me dice la chica tapándose la cara

Me disponía entrar al carruaje pero fui detenido

Quedate afuera unos minutos mas

Por que lo dices---le mire

Es que hueles muy mal y apestaras el carruaje dijo sonriéndome y cerrando las puertas de este

Me senté en el suelo y mire hacia dirección del castillo---por que estará aquí---pensé

Después de unas horas nos encontrábamos de nuevo en el camino

Su mundo están bizarro ---dijo la chica de cabellos rosados mirando por la ventana

Me quede mirando aquel cuello de la chica ahora k lo pensaba no había comido

La chica me miro y se descubrió el cuello ---bebe ---me dijo

Por que me ofreces tu sangre, por que no me temes ----dije tomando la delicada mano de la pelirosa

Te ofrezco mi sangre , por que es lo único que te pued0o ofrecer , no te temo por que no me causas temor alguno al contrario me atraes ----dijo sonrojada

Solo mofe aquellas palabras---te atraigo eso es logico por la sangre que corre en tus venas es tu naturaleza sentir atracción por los vampiros ---dije mirando su rostro

Estas equivocado---tomo mi rostro y lo acerco al suyo y me beso tiernamente en mis labios fríos carentes de calor alguno--- tu eres diferente a los demás---me dijo despegándose de mi---vamos bebe

Mire su mano y la mordí y comencé a beber lentamente---diferente a los demás, que quiere decirme con eso---

Señor ya estamos por llegar desea llegar de una vez o esperar a que anochezca de nuevo ---me dijo el muchacho, ya estaba amaneciendo ---mire a la chica

Esperare asta que amanezca ---dijo al chico  
Estas segura no deseas ir con los tuyos---dije abriendo las puertas del carruaje

No aun no quiero separarme de ti por lo menos deseo estar un día mas a tu lado ----dijo tomándome de la mano---yo me sentía cansado así que accedí y me quede dormido sin saber lo que me esperaría al despertar


	11. Chapter 11

No aun no quiero separarme de ti por lo menos deseo estar un día mas a tu lado ----dijo tomándome de la mano---yo me sentía cansado así que accedí y me quede dormido sin saber lo que me esperaría al despertar

****************************

Me sentía muy extraño me dolía todo el cuerpo, abrí mis ojos , mire a mi alrededor ---estaba colgado de cabeza con las manos encadenadas a una roca en el suelo y mis pies también amarrados ---eh caído---como no pude darme cuenta de lo que esa chica queria de mi ---pensé mientras calculaba bien---esto será fácil---tome fuerza para romper las cadenas, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que no se rompían, aplique mas fuerza y nada --quede cansado tenia hambre.

Nunca podrás romperlas--dijo un hombre que se acercaba a mi con una vela en mano

Quien eres tu ---la sombra me miro---gracias por traer a mi pequeña a casa

Deje de mirarle como pude caer ante un lindo rostro---pense mirando mis pies, que casi no sentía por el amarre---que me vas hacer

Eso aun no lo se eres un gran vampiro y se que si te mato mucha sangre de mi familia correra, asi que te dejare aquí amarrado por unos dias , mientras pienso si experimentar contigo o matarte y abrirte---dijo caminando hacia la salida

Un gran vampiro--me dije en aquella oscuridad

******************************************

Pasaron 3 días y yo seguía colgado de cabeza , mis colmillos me mataban , mis ojos se ponían rojos y trate de mil maneras de poder mirar a fuera de esta cárcel pero no podia, se notaba que estaba en manos de un caza vampiros ---cerré mis ojos para controlar mi sed---en ese momento sentí el aroma de aquella chica

Que haces aquí--dije sin abrir los ojos

Ella no contesto , sin embargo , pude sentir como sus manos recorrían mi rostro

Ya no podia mas tenia hambre--abri mis ojos que se tornaron de color rojo, abri mi boca para beber su sangre , pero no logre alcanzarla.

Mire a la chica y ella me miro cos sus ojos jade ---así me querías tener ---dije

Asi no se acerco mas a mi y pude notar rasguños en su rostro ---quien te hizo eso ---dije mirando hacia otra dirección.

Esto---toco sus heridas---mi padre, me las hizo por meterme en su camino---me miro --yte encuentras débil---extendió su mano la puso en mis labios---bebe ---me dijo

Yo le mordí y comencé a beber , el liquido pasaba por mi garganta seca mi cuerpo recobraba sus fuerzas .

Pude sentir como la chica separaba su mano de mi y abrí mis ojos y esta caía de rodillas se encontraba muy débil---mire a un lado---y tu por que andas herida---dije sin mirarla

Esto…me lo hizo mi padre---le mire---nunca pensé que un padre recibiera a si a su hija--dije sarcásticamente

La chica me sonrió tiernamente asta que se escucharon pasos--tengo que irme --dijo mirándome antes de salir de mi vista.

Me volví a quedar solo en completa oscuridad no se realmente cuantas horas pase así solo, me la pase analizando mi situación , era imposible usar mis poderes vampiricos en esas paredes, que me esperaba no lo sabia, de pronto el ruido de pasos se volvieron a escuchar alguien había entrado al cuarto.

Quien diría que te encontraría aquí---esa voz era familiar pensé---- ser atrapado por la chica a la cual ayudaste me das pena teme.

Que haces tu aquí----dije al descubrir de quien se trataba

En vez de que me agradezcas que me tomara la molestia de ayudarte---el chico había prendido una antorcha y su rostro se alumbro, el chico rubio camino hacia mi

Como fue que entraste me encontraste y además como entraste---dije aun de cabeza

Veras teme me encontraba cabalgando en la hermosa noche cuando vi tu carruaje me disponía a molestar cuando pude ver que tu chofer estaba muerto y en el interior no había nadie, en ese momento pude sentir la presencia de aquella chica a la que protegías, la verdad me pareció que me esperaba ya que me guió asta su hogar y desapareció, unos guardias aparecieron y los mate rápido y sin dolor ---me miro---y aquí me tienes---concluyo--oye ---volvió hablar---este lugar se siente pesado se nota que es una muy buena habitación contra vampiros

Me vas a sacar de aquí---dije aburrido de tanta palabrería---mmm no lo se, para mi seria mejor dejarte así como estas pero no deseo que los vampiros sean tratados así ---dijo aproximándose a mi agarre---me pregunto como se quitara esto manualmente, necesito las llaves

Oye---dije acordándome de su relato---los unicos que estaban en la casa eran los guardias

Si como te conté solo salieron guardias al parecer los dueños salieron---dijo mirando a su alrededor

El debe de tener la llave ---mire disgustado el estaba ahí parado sin poder hacer anda por mi

Espera un momento--dijo al ver algo que le llamo su atención---era una palanca---me pregunto si con esto podré bajarte y ya bajándote te arrastraré asta estar lejos de esta celda así ya podrás usar tus poderes---dijo jalando la palanca---tras esto se escucho un ruido y yo caí de cara---se escucho la risa del chico a mi lado y sentí como me jalaba asta la salida

Ya a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a la salida se escucho como gritaba un hombre---RAPIDO

Vamos --dijo el chico y los dos salimos de aquella celda a un enorme pasillo que era alumbrado por antorchas

Ya aun me encontraba en el suelo cuando pude ver a los hombres apareciendo ---NO TE DEJARE ESCAPAR VAMPIRO--- el hombre se apresuro

Vamos teme apresúrate a soltarte---dijo el rubio corriendo

Yo reuní fuerzas y rompí las cadenas que me aprisionaban ----mire a al hombre---suerte la próxima vez ---dije pero en eso se escucho un grito detrás de mi ---esa voz es--mire atrás , era la chica tenia sus ropas ensangrentadas y sus cabellos rosados desordenados y su rostro lleno de tierra, mire quien la sostenía, su padre

Vamos teme que esperas---dijo el chico rubio jalando de mi

Dejaras que la mate---dijo el hombre

Me detuve

No le creeas maldito , es su hija no creo que la lastime vamos sasuke---mire al chico

Me solte de el y mire hacia delante, no podia dejarla ---maldita sea ----dije

Asi me gusta --dijo el hombre---vamos tómenlo ---le ordeno a los demas

Maldita sea sasuke---dijo el chico rubio apareciendo enfrente de mi y comenzó a golpear a los hombres y quemar sus cuerpos en un ultimo ataque expulso tanto fuego que todos tuvieron que agacharse y tirarse al suelo

En eso pude ver como la chica se soltaba de su padre y corría---es ahora el momento y me uní a naruto en la pelea.

Comenzamos a golpear y quemar a los hombres asta que el padre entro en la habitacion de donde me encontraba y saco un arma y disparo

Cuidado----grito naruto al ver el arma

Yo no pensaba quitarme, esas armas no nos lastimaban , pero en ese momento el chico me empujo y el arma dio en mi hombro, senti un gran dolor, nunca habia sentido tal dolor , sentia que me quemaba por dentro ---grite

Naruto reacciono rapido me tomo ,lanzo de nuevo fuego haciendo que todos calleran , el aprovecho aquello para correr y desaparecer de su vista y de aquella arma

Llegamos al bosque no muy lejos de la casa donde se encontraba el caballo de el ---mire mi hombre este aun me ardía demasiado, sangre salía y salía de la herida

Tenemos que sacarte eso de tu brazo si no lo perderás---dijo rompiendo mi camisa y sacando un cuchillo

Mire mi hombre este te veía grotesco como si se fuera fundiendo poco a poco la carne se podría---pero que ---dije

Eres un tonto que nunca kakashi te hablo de esas armas---me miro

No nunca lo hizo ---dije mirando como el aproximaba su cuchillo---solte un grito al sentir como lo adentraba en mi herida---madita seaaaa---grite

Y vi como sacaba una pequeña bola plateada de mi hombro , como algo tan pequeño causaba tanto daño

El chico rompió mi camisa y vendo mi hombro---has perdido mucha sangre pero tu brazo se salvara, me debes una teme --dijo alejándose de mi

Pero que son esas armas--dije parándome

Esas cosas ellos la llaman escopeta sagrada, según dicen están echas de las lagrimas de dios ---mire la pequeña piedra

Tuviste suerte ---me dijo---eso pudo llegar a tu corazón

Lo se ---trate de caminar pero comencé a ver todo borroso

Tenemos que irnos---dijo tomándome del brazo---ya te desmayaras en el camino---nos montamos en su caballo y como el dijo caí desmayado


	12. Chapter 12

Me sentía un poco extraño, me encontraba aturdido ---tome mi cabeza, y comencé abrir los ojos lentamente----pero que ----me dije al verme en completa oscuridad, levante mi mano---un ataúd---lance por los aires la tapa

Pero que te pasa tonto era un de mis favoritos---dijo el rubio , al levantarme

Pero que paso--dije sin preocuparme del ataúd

El chico estaba aun lado de la tapa con lagrimas en los ojos---mis ojos se ladearon y pude oler un aroma ---que esta haciendo ella aquí

El chico se levanto y camino hacia a mi---nos ah seguido todo el camino , se nota que es hija de un cazador

Mire a mi alrededor , nos encontrábamos en una mansión abandonada, camine un poco antes de enfrentarme aquellos ojos esmeralda

Que pasa ---me dice el rubio a mis espaldas ---le tienes miedo a una simple humana

No es eso --le dije mirando mas aya de las paredes y puertas de aquel lugar ---es solo que no se que hacer con ella

Mátala ---me dijo, yo le mire tenia razón si la mataba ya no cargaría con ella, ya no seria una molestia para mi , tomar su vida era tan fácil , pero no podía algo en mi me lo negaba, ella era importante---importante, una humana, quien lo diría---pensé

Si quieres la mato yo, ahora que me acuerdo tengo mucha hambre---abrí mis ojos ante aquel comentario , sin saber como ya me encontraba agarrando sus ropas mirándolo con tal rabia que mis ojos se habían tornado de un rojo intenso , casi un gruñido salía de boca, lo solté al darme cuenta de lo que hacia---no la toques ---fue lo único que pude pronunciar antes de darle la espalda

Esta bien comeré otra cosa--dijo sentándose en un sillón que daba hacia una ventana

Mira la puerta di unos pasos y la abrí el viento soplo y atrajo asta a mi su aroma,o pero que bien olia a sangre, abri mis ojos---sangre---la busque y ahí a unos metros de distancia sentada de bajo de un arbol, con sus cabellos rosados sueltos y llevando un vestido blanco ligero manchado de sangre, llegue asta ella

Estas bien ---me dijo, me quede parado admirando sus labios que se encontraban de un color azul, sin decir nada la levante del suelo, esta helada , me pregunte cuanto tiempo llevaba aquí afuera.

Entre con ella en mis brazos , naruto me miro --donde ahí un cuarto ---le dije

Por aquel pasillo---me indico, camine y entre en la primera puerta que vi , en el cuanto se encontraba una cama , la deposite en ella , tome algunas ropas viejas de aquel cuarto para darle calor y prendí la chimenea que esta enfrente de la cama

Tu herida---dijo levantándose ---ya sano

Me puse a su lado y le mire , su rostro aun seguía pálido ---déjame mirar tu herida---mire sus ropas

Ella se sonrojo , la herida se encontraba debajo de su pecho , me miro y se acostó para que me dejara revisarla---levante mi mano y toque la herida, tras mi contacto ella soltó un pequeño gemido ---al parecer ah salido la bala---mire sus rostro antes de comenzar a subir su vestido para ver si no estaba infectada

No espera---me dijo avergonzada

No pasa nada , solo mirare la herida---comencé a subir por sus pies aquella prenda teniendo pequeños roses con su suave piel, lo cual hacia que ella se estremeciera, subí mas toque su estomago y por fin llegue a su pecho en el cual pare antes de llegar a esa curva, mire la herida bien solo era cosa de limpiarla---iré por agua, escucho un arrollo no muy lejos de aquí ---pero antes de levantarme la chica me tomo de la mano y la acerco a su pecho---por favor no te vallas, mi padre a un te busca , es peligroso..por favor---me suplico

Mire sus labios que ya estaban tomando color , me acerque lentamente a ella

Este---dijo una voz detrás de mi, me separe de la chica ---si quieres vuelvo en otro momento, pero antes de retirarme te dejo esto---estiro una jarra con agua----la vas a necesitar--- me dijo antes de salir

Los dos permanecimos callados , pero que me estaba pasando ---como era que esos deseos humanos se apoderaran de mi un vampiro, querer probar esos labios , tener de nuevo un contacto con ellos---borre esas ideas que pasaban por mi mente y le mire---ya con esto te limpiare y podrás descansar--dije acercándome a ella

Volvió a reinar el silencio mientras le limpiaba con unos lazos de mi camisa que utilice para limpiarla, la limpiaba suavemente ---date la vuelta--dije para terminar de limpiarle

Se puso bocabajo y comencé a limpiarle, ya terminado mi trabajo le baje el vestido y la tape , cuando mire su rostro me di cuenta que ya estaba dormida, me levante en silencio y salí de la habitación para encontrarme con naruto

Por que no le dejaste entrar ---le mire , el se encontraba sosteniendo un libro en sus manos

Te diré por que---bajo el libro y lo deposito en una mesita---olía demasiado ah sangre, sabia que si la tenia enfrente de mi me lanzaría como un loco a saciar mi sed , y que pensé hacerlo, pero sabia que ella era especial y que me tratarías de matar si hubiera echo algo así----camino hacia la ventana ---por eso no deje que pasara.

Me senté me encontraba cansado---te traje algo para que te alimentes---me lanzo un conejo que se encontraba inconciente---es lo único que pude encontrar

Esta bien---dije antes de morderlo , era la primera vez que tomaba sangre de un animal, era tan diferente , el sabor, la textura---deje de tomar cuando su corazón se detuvo

Dime la verdad---le mire, seguía mirando por la ventana

Que verdad --me dice sin mirarme

No te creo esa historia de que pasabas casualmente y viste mi carruaje---la dio su cabeza y me sonrió---kakashi me dijo que viniera , el sabia que algo iba a salir mal ---mira irónicamente---y así fue te confiaste mucho sasuke

Me quede en silencio me había confiado demasiado---y ahora que vas hacer con ella---le mire no sabia que responderle ---dios que molestia ---pensé---me la llevare conmigo

Por que no la dejas con su familia ---miro por la ventana---ese no era tu plan desde un comienzo

Sonreí levemente---si la regreso la mataran , ya le dispararon una vez

Pero que raro padre no lo crees----me miro---lastimar así a su propia hija

Lo se ---mire hacia el pasillo , tratando de ver mas aya de la puerta y ahí seguía ella dormida ---no se por que tengo este maldito sentimiento de que debo protegerla---dije enfadado

Naruto abrió sus ojos y después sereno su rostro y sonrió

Escuche un ruido y me levante

Nos han encontrado , rápido ve por ella, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que lleguen ---me miro--te espero afuera con los caballos

Yo salí corriendo y en cuestión de segundos llegue con ella, me sorprendí al verla parada ya cubierta para protegerse del frió ----rápido---la tome entre mis brazos y salimos por la ventana, naruto ya se encontraba afuera son 2 caballos---rápido---en ese momento se escucharon disparos, me monte en el caballo y nos comenzamos a alejar

Nos siguen siguiendo , con sus malditos perros---le dije al rubio mirando hacia el frente mientras la chica se aferraba a mi pecho

Es por ella, están siguiendo su aroma---mire a la chica---déjame ---me miro---así estarán a salvo

Estas loca no puedo dejarte ellos te mataran---dije enfadado tanto quería protegerla--me doy asco , protegiendo una humana---pensé y la mire---pero ella es especial--la pegue a mi pecho para que dejara de mirarme y asi poder concentrarme en algún plan

Naruto, toma a la chica yo me quedare atrás para acabar con ellos ---le mire

Estas seguro de eso Sasuke, las armas----le mire---lo se , pero es la única manera,---se acoplo a mi paso y al pasarle a la mujer ---no, no quiero ---dijo aforrándose a mis ropas---no seas una cría ---le quite sus manos de mi y se la di a naruto

Sasuke---dijo la mujer al alejarse de mi, sin mas comencé tomar otro camino para ponerme atrás de ellos , sonreí a dar con ellos rápido me puse detrás de ellos

Malditas cosas, vamos tenemos que alcanzarlos---dijo el que iba a la cabeza

Pero la señorita sakura esta con ellos----dijo en tono preocupado

Ya oíste al patrón tenemos que matarla, ya esta poseída por uno de ellos----dice sin mirar atrás

Es una lastima tan hermosa que era---suspiro

En ese momento me puse detrás de el y antes de que mirara atrás , tome su cabeza y le rompí el cuello, tome al caballo y me acerque a los demás hombres, quedaban 5 mas , y uno por uno silenciosamente los fui matando y ya cuando estaba detrás del que parecía el jefe de ellos, los perros se detuvieron al darse cuenta del olor a sangre y corrieron hacia los caído y comenzaron a comérselos

El jefe miro atrás ---pero que ---fueron sus ultimas antes de que le mordiera la garganta y comenzara a beber su sangre

Me sentía recargado, la sangre de ese conejo no me regresaba las fuerzas suficientes---mis ojos se tornaron rojos---bueno es hora de ir a buscar el caballo de naruto eh irme a reunir con ellos---pensé al brincar del caballo del jefe

Y detrás de mi se escucharon unos aplausos ---pero que interesante fue todo eso

Esa voz ---mire atrás ----kabuto

El chico salio de los arbustos y se presento ante mi


	13. Chapter 13

bueno aqui les pongo el siguiente capitulo

estoy algo triste al ver que casi no tengo reviews y como que eso me desanima a seguir con este fic , si tengo los suficientes reviews podre continuar pero si veo que no los tengo dejare este fic

***********************************************************************************************

Comenzó a acercarse a mi mirándome fijamente a mis ojos consumidos por el color rojo

-Que es lo que quieres?---dije sin dejar de mirarlo, no me agradaba mucho su presencia era desagradable ver su rostro.

Me sonrió -no pienses que te estoy siguiendo ni nada por el estilo, solo me encontraba cerca y percate un delicioso aroma de una doncella---vi como su mirada me recorría hasta terminar en mi pecho el cual tenia manchas de sangre de la mujer que ahora me acompañaba.

-No la tocaras ---me levante y comencé alejarme de el no quería perder mas el tiempo conversando con aquel hombre.

-así que estas con una humana---no le mire

-las relaciones entre vampiros y humanos nunca terminan bien , la chica se convierte en uno de nosotros o es asesinada por algún vampiro que no este desacuerdo con aquello , como por ejemplo los ancianos --espero a ver mi reacción, los ancianos pero a que se refería.

-a que te refieres con los ancianos ---ahora estaba mirándolo , me sonrió sabia que no sabia nada de aquel tema

-es extraño, no pensé que no te dijeran nada de los ancianos , aquellos hombres que se creen superiores a cualquier vampiro solo por que tienen mas de mil años , los cuales tomaron el control de la especie al exterminar a los de sangre pura ---dio una pausa sabiendo que yo estaba apunto de formularle una pregunta

-sangre pura---me calle esperando con impaciencia su repuesta

Me miro y continuo hablando---si, sangre pura, una superior clase de vampiros que ellos nacían por medio de reproducción y no por medio de quitar les sus vidas y darles un poco de sangre ,como lo somos ahora todos los vampiros , ellos no eran muchos ya que siempre terminaban volviéndose dementes y acababan ellos con sus propias vidas, solo algunos , todo era familiar los hijos se casaban entre ellos y sus hijos seguían con esa tradición, lo poderosos de ellos, es que tenían control sobre nosotros , no podíamos negarnos a sus ordenes , nos hipnotizaban con su delicioso aroma y hermoso rostro, los ancianos cansados de todo aquello comenzaron a matar aquellos seres que ellos amaban , y tras tener el poder , se hicieron pasar como autoridad y mantienen un tipo de normas , las cuales al no ser seguidas te caerán sobre ti y te quitaran aquella inmortalidad.

Me quede callado un par de segundos tenia que analizar toda aquella información que me había brindado kabuto , ancianos, sangre pura, todo aquello era nuevo para mi , por que siempre me ocultaban todo tipo de cosas.

-Y una norma es no establecer relaciones con los humanos --le mire

-cuando encuentre algún lugar seguro la dejare---le dije, no pensaba poner en peligro a la mujer que ahora tenia deseos de proteger.

-Bueno Sasuke, al parecer no sabes nada de lo que eres--hizo una pausa y me sonrió abiertamente como si viera un juego nuevo - no sabes lo emocionante que va ser cuando poco a poco descubras mas sobre lo que eres.

Los dos permanecimos mirándonos un par de segundos , talvez el pensaba que yo le preguntaría mas cosas sobre lo que me estoy perdiendo, pero por alguna razón no salían las palabras de mi boca.

-después nos volveremos a encontrar Sasuke- camino hacia los árboles y antes de perderse me miro y dijo- por tu bien deshazte de esa carga - y sin decir mas se marcho

Me quede parado arrugando mi rostro por la frustración -tantos secretos maldita sea - tome mi rostro y respire profundo , todo esto estaba haciendo que perdiera la cordura, ya después de tranquilizarme monte en el caballo para reunirme con naruto y la mujer.

No tarde mucho en encontrarlos se encontraban en una cueva que se encontraba a horillas de un arrollo , baje del cabello y pude sentir el frió viento que acariciaba mi muerto rostro , camine por el camino de lodo y musgo y entre en la cueva , acostumbre mi vista a la oscuridad y pude divisar a dos personas , la chica se encontraba acostada en el frió suelo y naruto permanecía quieto como una estatua .

-y ahora que vamos hacer Sasuke- dice sin mirarme

Camine hacia el- por ahora nos marcharemos a la aldea de la arena, no tienes que venir con nosotros, solo la dejare a salvo- mire a la mujer , ella dormía- y regresare al teatro- me quede callado

-que pasa sasuke - me mira

-que sabes de los ancianos-mire la salida de la cueva

Naruto se quedo callado por un segundo , debió de pensar en que decirme por la cara que puso-los ancianos, por que quieres saber de ellos- me miro serio

- todo lo que sepas - mire su rostro

- pues en realidad se muy poco de aquellos seres superiores, se que ellos se enteran de todos lo que hacen los vampiros de las aldeas , se dice que ahí un anciano por aldea, pero se reúnen para platicar y ver contra quien tiran su poder, tienen en su mando vampiros muy fuertes que los protegen, son unos locos que piensan que son los reyes, se que de vez en cuando buscan nuevos vampiros para tenerlos como sus lacayos creo que eso es todo lo que se de ellos,- me miro - por que me preguntas de ellos- no le dije y salí de la cueva

-ancianos me pegunto si algún día me encontrare con alguno de ellos- cerré mis ojos y aspire profundamente llegaron miles de aromas distintos , suspire , mire el cielo ya estaba por amanecer , volví a entrar en la cueva , Naruto ya estaba acostado en un lugar lo bastante alejado de cualquier tipo de luz que entre por aquella cueva , yo hice lo mismo , esta día no iba a dormir en un ataúd, antes de cerrar mis cansados ojos mire a la mujer que yacía en el suelo - alejarme de ella- suspire y me quede dormido

Cuando abrí los ojos mira a un lado y me di cuenta que Naruto a un dormía, me levante en busca de la mujer , pensé encontrarla sentada o haciendo alguna cosa en la cueva pero no estaba, recordé a kabuto y su interés por la sangre de ella así que salí rápido de la cueva y comencé a olfatearla - te encontré - corrí lo mas rápido que pude y me detuve al ver donde se encontraba ella

Estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de la cueva un poco alejada para k no viéramos lo que estaba haciendo , tenia solo un camisón sencillo y estaba dentro del arrollo lavando su cuerpo lentamente , me quede inmóvil , mirando como las gotas de agua formaban caminos por todo su cuerpo unas caían por su rostro o sus ropas , tenia que admitirlo- es bella- sonreí tras pensar esas palabras hace tanto que no pensaba así de una mujer , nadie me había llamado la atención y eso que los años que estuve vagando con Orochimaru conocí a muchas, volví a fijar mi vista en ella y comencé acercarme y me volví a detener fruncí el ceño pero que pensaba , como odiaba sentirme así, sentía como si fuera una debilidad, mis colmillos comenzaron a dolerme, levante mi vista y la mire de nuevo , comencé a analizarla, su piel era blanca , piernas largas por donde caía el agua, sus caderas amplias, su cintura pequeña, sus pechos tenían un tamaño perfecto el cual se admiraba por su camisón mojado, subí asta su cuello, mi mirada se detuvo en su cuello , mis colmillos comenzaron a dolerme de nuevo, no podía mas me acerque a ella entre en aquel arrollo y la tome en mis brazos , ella soltó un pequeño grito

-Sasuke - dijo sonrojada su cuerpo comenzó temblar , tome su rostro y lo hice aun lado , ella comprendió lo que deseaba en ese momento, mis colmillos se hundieron en su cuello y comencé a tomar de aquel liquido tan anhelado, deje de beber y mire su rostro el cual seguía enrojecido.

Sus ojos miraron los míos y acerco lentamente su rostro hacia el mió ,puso sus suaves y calidos labios sobre los míos, cerré mis ojos para admirar aquel contacto tan calido que sentía como le daba vida a mis labios ella abrió un poco su boca para tomar aire y yo aproveche para sentir otra sensación , introduje mi lengua en su boca y comencé a explorar , sentí como ella se tenso tras aquel acto pero después se relajo y comenzó a corresponderme, todo aquello era tan nuevo esas sensaciones de tenerla entre mis brazos el agua recorrer mi piel y su calidez llenaba mi cuerpo helado.

Deje de besarle y la aparte de mi cuerpo el cual volvió a sentirse frió - yo lo siento - dije por besar así a una doncella , aunque era un vampiro seguía siendo un caballero, ella me miro y solo me brindo una sonrisa miro aun lado y salio del arrollo y tomo el abrigo que le había dado aquella noche para escapar ,se lo puso

Salí también de aquellas aguas y camine a su lado un silencio inundo el lugar mis oídos percataron el sonido del agua, aves, insectos y acompañado del sonido de sus pasos todo estaba tan tranquilo que por un momento me desee que el tiempo se detuviera y se quedara en ese momento

- sasuke - dijo la mujer mirándome atentamente

-que deseas mujer- dije aun caminando

- por favor llámame por mi nombre- miro el suelo al ver que no tenia respuesta mía

Pero que molestas son las mujeres - Sakura partiremos hacia la aldea de la arena y ahí te dejare, los pasos de ella se detuvieron y yo continué caminando al parecer no le agrado lo que dije

-por que vas a dejarme- dijo a un parada mirando a mi dirección, me detuve

- será lo mejor para ti - le mire a los ojos

- no creo que eso sea lo mejor para mi , yo …. Yo deseo seguir a tu lado- camino unos cuantos pasos

- eso es imposible y lo sabes- mire a otra dirección

- esta bien , me quedare en aquella aldea y ya no volveré a ser una carga para ti- dijo entristecida y continuo caminando

Me sorprendí al ver que no peleo o dijo algo mas para convencerme de dejarla seguir a mi lado, los dos seguimos el camino de regreso a la cueva

Naruto ya se encontraba con los dos caballos listos para partir


End file.
